


该隐之印

by Christywalks



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship, Gen, Murder Mystery and Investgation, Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe在运输嫌犯的车辆爆炸之后几乎一蹶不振，幸亏Miles找到了Iver肆意引发事故的证据并给予他支持。但他们在来得及展开调查之前就发生了另一起连续谋杀案，而这次的凶手又一次将他们引向Iver……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *直接承接S04E06，是因为实在被卡的难受才自己动笔写  
> *纯剧情向，无西皮，感情线上主要描述探长和麦哥的友情  
> *会尽力描写一个还算看得过去的案子，然而不能保证推理的愉悦性  
> *计划三万字左右，然而一定会超字数……  
> *以及我知道肯定没什么人看，但求回复求支持（跪谢

 

_他苍白的面容因重燃的健康而温暖，_

_用魔力让失形的怪兽重回人的躯干。_

——伊拉斯谟·达尔文

 

 

 

隔着这么远绝不可能听到爆炸的声音，面前蒙着窗帘的窗口也并非面对火光冲天的路段，但在那一瞬间，就在他展开信纸的那一瞬间，Joe Chandler就知道他已经从胜利的巅峰高高跌落而下，摔入白教堂区最腥臭不堪的泥潭之中。他茫然地盯着面前灰尘飞舞的空气，感觉到自己沉重的呼吸声心跳声，办公室门外下属们慌乱的嘈杂声以及信纸被撕碎的声音全部在耳中化为一道刺痛耳膜的白噪音，将他屏蔽分隔于自身之外的世界。

 

在他能感知的这个世界里，除了那道白噪音之外Joe还能清晰地听到另一种声音，一声声砸在他的心口——滴答——滴答——滴答——从天而降的水滴连缀不停地滴落在他的身旁，在耳朵深处回荡起层层让他毛骨悚然涟漪。在水滴声中他似乎突然置身于白教堂区警署的公共卫生间，皱起眉头盯着怎样也拧不紧的水龙头；但下一秒有只湿漉漉的手轻轻抓着他的脚腕，他猛吸一口气低下头，看到有个浑身湿透的孩子正跪在地下，抬头用求救的眼神看着他，而他的面前躺着一个因溺水而脸色铁青的中年男人。男孩的金发被水泡过后黏在额头上，正有一滴滴细小的水珠顺着他的额发滴落在卫生间的地板上。

 

“求求你……”Joe听到男孩微弱的恳求里含着用力忍住的泪水，“求求你救救我爸爸……求求你，Joe。”

 

直到这时Joe才意识到，躺在地板上濒死的人不是别人，正是他模样都快记不得的父亲。可那张在脑海中因为时间而逐渐模糊的脸在此刻就躺在自己的脚下，那副带着死亡气息湿漉漉的面孔曾是Joe孩童时期很长一段时间的梦魇。但他毕竟克服过去了，他最终努力忘记了那天的一切细节，强迫自己用痛苦而极端的方式活着，终于成长为现在的样子。他本不该……他绝对不应该在这种时候突然想起他无端溺亡的父亲，眼前的男人清晰到让他退避三尺的每一处细节，从被年幼的自己无力扯开的衬衫领口一直到嘴角反射性吐出的呕吐物。年幼的他又一次朝他伸出手，Joe将自己的脚移开对方能碰触到的范围之内。但就在这时躺在地板上垂死的男人突然动了起来，他突然掀开眼皮露出一双已经被死亡腐化过的空洞眼窝，紧紧地盯着Joe，让他不得动弹。

 

“儿子……”死去几十年的男人隔着时空从坟墓里发出隆隆低鸣，“你太让我失望了，从没有一次听过我的话。我专门请人向你转达，不要将他们全部放入同一辆车里——”

 

仿佛是被最后这句和信纸上一模一样的话烧到一样，Joe裸露空气里的皮肤顿时被无名的自我厌恶蛰出一串刺痛，他猛地向后退了一步，后腰狠狠撞在水池边缘——

 

不，那不是水池边缘，而是他的办公桌。他被自己椅背与办公桌相撞的巨大声响猛地惊醒，在眼球聚焦的片刻发现从指缝中滑落的最后一块信纸碎片才刚刚飘然落地。一切让他作呕的交锋只发生在他大脑深处的一瞬间，现实中的DI Chandler还仍然僵硬地坐在那里背对办公室，背对一切可能存在的愤懑或者怜悯目光。

 

“Joe。”他听到自己的警长在背后哑声叫到。他没理他，于是那位固执的老警长又喊了一次。

 

“回过头来，看着我——拜托你说点什么都行，就别一个人这样坐在那里。”Miles的声音很哑，就好像他冲着虚空里的敌人大喊大叫了整整一天一样，而让Joe略微满意的是他听不到一丝一毫的怜悯，只有同样的挫败与不敢置信，剩下不属于警察的感情则是对自己的担忧。即使没有回过身去Joe也知道，年长的人此刻正倚在门框上忧心忡忡地看向自己的背影，但他在得到Joe的允许之前绝对不会跨进来一步。

 

“我——”这是他的声音吗？Joe有些疑惑地在自己的脑袋里思考着，如此低沉破碎的声音？“我——”他又一次开口，却仍然什么都没说出来。在沉默了几秒钟后Joe Chandler坐在办公椅上径直转过身。他先机械性地戴好手表拿起手机，然后伸直腿从转椅上站起身来，跨过办公桌大步走到他的衣架旁边。紧接着他动作干净利落地围好围巾再穿上大衣，就这样抿紧嘴唇从Miles身边擦身而过。

 

原本已经炸开锅的调查室在DI Chandler左脚迈出办公室门的那一刻鸦雀无声。没有人敢第一个开口，但所有人的眼神都像标枪一样投向探长的方向。Joe掠过站在门口一脸关心的Kent，掠过在办公桌旁欲言又止的Ed，一直大步走到调查室的玻璃门旁才仿佛想起什么一样停了下来。Joe在众目睽睽之下优雅地转过身，红色的大衣内衬随着衣角扬起的弧度欲隐欲现。

 

“大家在这个案件里表现得很好，所以从现在开始全员休假三天。”在所有人按捺不住的惊呼声中Joe又淡淡地添了一句，“我的手机会保持关机状态，所以万一有什么突发情况，直接找DS Miles。”说完这句话后，DI Chandler在他自打来到白教堂区警署后第一次先于所有人离开了这里。

 

***

 

DS Miles站在空无一人的调查室里，怀中抱着废纸快堆到顶的纸篓，再一次默默思考自己从当年从不打领带就跑来上班一直到现在主动自愿加班在办公区打扫卫生之间究竟发生了什么。而Miles心知肚明，对于自己这个问题他只有一个答案，那就是Joe Chandler。他这位某一天宛若乘坐南瓜马车来宫殿参加舞会的灰姑娘一般穿着正装开着豪车凭空出现在自己面前的上司在过去的这几年里从方方面面影响着Miles的生活，Joe带给Miles不仅是频繁出现杂白教堂区的惊天血案，同时Miles的肩膀上还多了一份沉重的责任，一个需要他时时刻刻照顾关心的孩子——他们的探长本人。Miles曾戏称Joe是他在Martha出生前唯一认识的小姑娘，而这句玩笑话其实有很大一部分是他的真情实感。在Miles的眼里，Joe除却他探长的身份之外其实就是个沉默内敛，容易害羞，并且被自己的强迫症不断折磨的孩子，Miles没法不对他多付出一分关心。

 

清理完调查室办公区域的垃圾，Miles犹豫片刻后走进DI办公室。平日里Joe的办公室就像他本人一样干净整齐一尘不染，但今天在靠近办公椅的地面上有一把碎纸屑。这事发生在别人身上，尤其是Mansell那种人身上可谓太平常不过，但发生在Joe身上简直是惊世骇俗。Miles想着一个小时前Joe离开时的表情又叹了口气，走过去蹲下身捡起纸屑。他在翻动碎纸片时无意中看到一个被撕掉一半的单词，顿时意识到Joe撕碎的这张纸是什么。Miles跪在地板上，花了几分钟时间用略微颤抖的手将被Joe在恍惚状态下揉捏成屑的纸片拼在一起。

 

“ _别把他们都关在一辆车里_ ”

 

在勉强拼成一张纸的碎片上写着这样一句话，而这张纸正是在小餐馆里灵媒Jaqui递给他转交Joe的那封信。Miles瞪着眼前的这张纸不敢相信自己的眼睛，这难道……这难道真的是Joe死掉的父亲想要告诉他的？！

 

就在这时调查室的玻璃门被人从外面敲了两下，Miles从办公桌后迅速站起身，看到门外有个穿着制服的巡警隔着玻璃朝他扬了扬手里的文件袋。哦对，Miles之前下楼安排给巡警帮他调取昨晚出事地带的监控录像，结果他因为担心Joe完全忘了这回事。在谢过巡警后Miles坐在自己的电脑前，从文件袋里拿出光盘放入主机碟区。在电脑的轰鸣声中Miles将监控录像的时间调至爆炸的前几分钟，然后屏息凝神地等待着。大约两分钟后在监控摄像昏暗模糊的画面里一辆警方运送嫌犯的车辆缓缓驶入画面，无论从车速还是路面情况都绝对没有事故的先兆。镜头里不久前刚从拐角开来一辆运送危险化学品的车没错，但两辆车之间有一定距离，Miles根本想不明白它们怎么会撞到一起去。

 

“要是真的刹车失灵，我就把我的领带吃下去。”Miles一边紧盯着电脑屏幕一边喃喃自语。可他这句话还没说完一个仿佛从黑暗中凝结成型的人影突然出现在监控画面之中，那个身影一定是先在人行横道上停驻了片刻，然后才迈步走到了路中央，正好停在运送车的前面。原本在马路上直线行驶的车辆顿时因急刹车而冲向右侧行人道，结果因为又一次躲避行人彻底失控，不出几秒钟打横冲出监控摄像头的范围之外，留给Miles一片熊熊升起的火光。

 

“……什么……？”Miles愣在电脑前半响都没有动弹，过了好久才抬起手指回放画面。录像调回半分钟以前，Miles眼睁睁地看着那个人影迈步到运送车辆之前，然后在车辆失控后非常迅速地转身离开，又一次重回黑暗之中。

 

“操。”Miles脱口而出一句脏话，感觉自己浑身上下的血都冷了。或许是因为这几天太过疲惫，或许是因为这段时间以来那阴魂一样的脚步声缠得他精神失常，但Miles发誓，他用自己从警这么多年来的经验发誓，那个身影在转身时露出帽檐下的半张脸属于那个老巫婆——Louise Iver！他手指抽搐着一遍又一遍回放这短短几秒的视频，而他看的次数越多，就越确信造成这场十多人丧命的悲剧以及白教堂区警署又一次失败的人不是别人，就是那个在他们耳边搬弄是非，被Wingfield称为“煽动者”的女人，Louise Iver。

 

“来日方长”，现在Miles记起Ed在询问他该怎样归类Iver相关的资料时他的回答。但他在看过这段监控录像之后终于确信了，Louise Iver既不属于反社会，也不属于超自然现象，她就是个几十年甚至几百年间扎根于白教堂区的吸血鬼与恶魔，而从没有人逮到过她的把柄。

 

但这次不同了。Miles小心翼翼地复制了一份光碟上的资料发送到自己的个人邮箱，然后把光碟退出电脑塞进文件袋里。这次不同，这次，他找到了可以证明Iver 故意破坏的确凿证据，这次他绝对不会让这个魔鬼再次溜走。

 

DS Ray Miles站起身，大步走出调查室。

 

***

 

当Miles用力敲响Joe的家门时，金发男人正一丝不挂地泡在浴缸里，享受着温热的水流抚过他的皮肤。他双臂撑在浴缸边缘，仰头凝视着浴室的天花板，仿佛那里的方格壁纸是世界上最能吸引他的未解之谜。但事实上在这一刻，或者说自从他展开那张信纸的那一刻起，Joe的大脑一半在不停嘈杂地运作着，而另一半却保持死一样的安静。他拼命思考着命运究竟和他开了怎样的玩笑，他究竟为什么从未能将任何一名嫌犯活着送上被告席，但与此同时Joe Chandler感到一阵从未有过的疲惫。他倦了，他烦了，他充分认识到命运是一种怎样残酷而无法逆转的现实，而在当初因为内心一点不甘选择留在白教堂区警署也许是他这辈子犯过最大的错。他早该听从Anderson的话在第一个案子破获后就直接调回总部，而不是留在这个伦敦东区贫穷肮脏的小地方等待审判日的到来。

 

所以当Miles在门外用几乎能把门凿穿的力气敲门时，Joe只是保持这个姿势躺在浴缸里，一直到他的下属不知用什么方法破门而入，脚步声连半点都没犹豫直冲着浴室而来。在看到Joe躺在浴缸里一动不动的身体时Miles脚步一顿，猛地冒出一句咒骂，一个箭步扑到浴缸旁边，手指覆上Joe的颈动脉。但也许因为心情太过激动，Miles粗糙的手指在Joe的脖子上按了好久都没能找到对的地方。眼见着警长马上要恐慌起来，Joe终于想起来应该动一动让对方知道自己还没死。

 

“……Miles。”Joe轻轻咳嗽了一声，示意下属平静下来。头发灰白的中年男人在听到Joe的声音时动作瞬间停了下来，一脸不敢相信地看向Joe的脸，最终在他眨了几下眼睛之后撤开手。

 

“操。”Miles在此时似乎只能这样表达自己的感情。“你个死小子，我以为你——”

 

“你以为我想不开寻死？”Joe摇摇头，一边伸手取过挂在一旁的浴袍一边从浴缸里站起身。“我就算自杀，也绝对不会用这种方式，你知道的。”

 

“是是，我知道。”Miles本着非礼勿视想要回过头去，但却在看到Joe的手指时又一次抬起头质问道，“但你告诉我，你在这里泡了多长时间了？”

 

“唔……自从我回来之后？”Joe将手从浴袍袖子里穿过，然后举到眼前。他原本修长而富有美感的手因为在水里近三个小时的浸泡变得皮肤皱皱巴巴。“这没什么，我早就习惯了。”

 

“请千万不要告诉我这是你保养皮肤的秘诀……”Miles嘟囔了一句，走过去推开浴室的门。“好了，赶紧擦干之后到客厅来，如果你还要做什么例行保养也别磨磨蹭蹭的。我有重要的事情要跟你谈。”

 

***

 

Miles耐心地在客厅里等着Joe换衣服，在此期间他还主动跑去厨房煮了两杯茶。Miles的妈妈是位老派的天主教徒，泡得一手好茶，而这也是Miles为数不多的拿手绝活之一。天知道在他父亲意外失踪之后有多少个寒冷的夜晚他裹着毯子挤在沙发上和他妈妈一起一边看电视一边喝茶，那算是他短暂童年中少有的温馨时刻。而现在，Miles觉得他们在谈论这个话题时必须得喝点茶镇定一下神经。

 

Joe的厨房储物柜正像他想象的那样，干净整洁，所有的茶包都按照产地以及口味排列。等Joe换好便装从卧室走出来时两杯热腾腾的茶正摆在客厅的咖啡桌上，Miles的茶杯旁放着一个有点皱的文件袋。

 

“这是——”

 

“你家肯定有DVD播放机吧，Joe？别告诉我你连这个都没有。”

 

Joe朝Miles丢了个“你把我当成什么了”的眼神，走过去打开了他的全套家庭影院。Miles撇撇嘴，从文件袋里拿出光碟递给他。

 

“我想让你看看这个。”

 

“这是什么？”Joe接过去好奇地问了一句。

 

“运送这次案件嫌犯的车辆爆炸时路段的监控录像。”

 

坐在沙发上的Miles能非常清楚地看到Joe Chandler的整个身体在他这句话说出时猛地僵硬在原地。他甚至能看到隐藏在衬衣和套头毛线衫下面的肌肉正在止不住地轻微颤抖。过了片刻Joe像是求救一般抬起头看向Miles，用一种憋在嗓子里的声音哀求道：

 

“拜托了，Miles。”他蓝色的大眼睛有点湿润，看起来很像一只在街头徘徊找不到家的幼犬，“我不想看这个。我不想知道。”

 

“你必须得看。”Miles坚定地摇头。

 

“可是我……见鬼，Miles！”Joe的声音突然高了上去，他紧紧捏着手里的光盘，仿佛想要彻底掰碎自己的噩梦，“我是你的上司，我命令你休假三天。你凭什么……凭什么擅自跑去调查，凭什么直接闯进我的家， _我的家_ ！——然后朝我指手画脚告诉我该做什么？！”

 

“就因为我是个警探，而你也是！”要比嗓门整个白教堂区警署没人能比得过DS Miles。“八个嫌犯，两个警察，外加另外一个车的司机以及两个路人全都被炸身亡，而你唯一能做的就是把自己埋在浴缸里？Joe Chandler，我知道你在努力克服种种个人问题，但别忘了你是个警探！”

 

“还有什么好看的？”Joe用一种绝望的语气喃喃低语到，“无非是车辆刹车失灵，或者出了别的问题，无论如何都不可能是人为事故吧？”

 

“你平常面对谋杀案想象力这么丰富，怎么到今天什么都没了？”Miles简直被气笑了。他从沙发上站起身，走到Joe身旁拿过那张光碟放进播放器。“你就从没想过，有人为了让你丧失继续从警的信心，甚至因为挫败感直接一死了之，一手造成了这次爆炸案？”

 

“你是说……”Joe整个人都愣在原地，被Miles乖乖推向沙发坐下后手里塞进一杯热茶，“你是说有人故意让运送车出事？是谁，又是怎么做到的？”

 

“这两个问题我都能很轻易回答你，但我担心你不会相信我，所以你最好先看看这段监控录像。”Miles拿起遥控器按下快进键，一直快进到爆炸前两分钟停下，然后按了播放键。这段录像Miles已经看过无数遍了，所以他只是专注地看向Joe的表情：Joe在录像一开始的时候皱着眉头满脸疑惑；等录像里的运送车开进画面时他不自觉地紧张起来，呼吸变快；当Louise Iver从阴影里踏出的那一刻Miles很准确地扑捉到了Joe在一瞬间完全不能自已的惊诧。他放在膝盖上的左手紧紧握成拳，双目圆睁看着运送车为了躲避她而向右撞向人行道，最后在左右摇摆中撞上危险化学品运输车。

 

在画面中燃起火光之后Miles按下了遥控器上的暂停键，而身旁的Joe Chandler也像被暂停住一样凝固在沙发上。Miles叹了口气，慢慢喝尽杯中的热茶，然后才安抚地拍了拍年轻人的肩膀。“你看到了吧？我没有骗你。”

 

“Miles……”Joe在开口前深吸一口气，“我觉得我可能看错了，但我感觉录像里的那个人是算好运送车的距离速度后故意走到路中间的。”

 

“你没看错，她就是故意的。”Miles点点头，“而且你也应该认出她是谁了。”

 

“难道……”Joe下意识举起杯子吞了一口茶，“难道那个老人……那个Louise Iver真的有意走到车前，让运送车故意出事？”

 

“你还记得Wingfield说过什么吗？白教堂区有个煽动者，蛊惑别人的心灵让他们犯下血案。Joe，这段录像就是证据！再加上我在走廊里的录像，以及她在Ed新书发布会那天给Riley说的话，难道还不够证明吗？”

 

“她对Riley说了什么？”

 

“你还记得Riley手上那个一直好不了的伤口吗，其实她是自己让伤口反复化脓的，因为这个老巫婆问她怎样能在每天出外勤都有生命危险的同时还有心思回家抱孩子，然后这个傻蛋就故意让伤口化脓逃避外勤。还有Manell和Kent这几次龃龉也绝对是她干的好事。Mansell一直报怨有人给他打骚扰电话，而Kent就跟着魔了一样恶意破坏自己姐姐和Mansell之间的关系。这一切都是在发布会之后开始的，足以证明她是个真真正正的煽动者！”

 

“不止如此。”Joe叹了口气，“她也对我说过……一些很让人心烦的话。”

 

“她说了什么？”Miles立刻警觉起来。他想起自从Morgan医生死后Joe越来越奇怪的表现，难道这里面还有Iver出的一份力？

 

“她说……”Joe皱起眉头努力回忆道，“她说Ed的新书里没有我是因为我从来没活捉过任何一位凶手。”他耸了耸肩，“她还说我的回忆录读起来一定会很沉闷，就好像我马上就要辞职不干坐下来开始写书一样。”虽然他说这些话时试图口气轻松，但Miles能很清晰地看到笼罩住Joe蓝色双眼的阴影。就像Riley一样，Joe Chandler的心里也一样被Iver恶毒的话语撒下了种子。

 

“又是这种话，和Riley的一模一样，你最不想听到的话，而Iver就像个邻居家花园里一边晒太阳一边打毛衣的老太太一样走到你身边讲给你听。她也告诉我说什么年龄大了威信就低了，就好像我会听信这种屁话一样——”

 

“但你也信了。”Joe静静地插话道。

 

“没错。”Miles长长地叹了口气。“有那么一段时间，Mansell和Kent当着我的面打得不可开交的时候我的确动摇了，但我很快就意识到这一切都是Iver那个老巫婆在捣鬼。她渗透了我们的整个警署，Joe，无论是我们的办公设施还是我们的警探们。你好好想一想，这段时间以来我们有哪个表现得正常？在这之前我们从来没有这样过，从来没有，无论是追捕开膛手杰克二号，还是……”Miles吞咽了一下，紧紧盯住Joe的眼睛，“还是Morgan医生死去之后那一小段混乱。混乱，没错，但绝不自我怀疑与畏惧。”

 

Joe的眼神在Miles提到Morgan名字的时候又颤抖了一下，但他很快控制住自己的表情。“我知道，这些我都很清楚，但我实在没法把Louise Iver那个瘦小的老太太和白教堂这一连串的血案联系起来。仅靠语言的力量真的能够煽动别人犯下如此的罪恶吗？难道她只用动动嘴皮，就会有人兴起在白教堂再一次模仿开膛手杰克作案的念头？你也许说的没错Miles，也许Iver就是罪恶的根源，但犯罪的并不是她，犯罪的人……是我们。如果人心本来没有邪恶，无论她说什么都不可能会去释放邪恶。”

 

“邪恶与黑暗是可以播种的，我相信白教堂区的很多凶手原本只是满怀悲痛甚至愤怒，绝对不会到想要杀人。但在这种脆弱的状态下，一个看似人畜无害的老太太在你耳边念叨几句历史上出现过的悬案，就会让一个人产生‘如果我也这样做，那么警方也绝对不可能抓住我’的念头，这太简单了。”

 

“也许你说的没错，但我们该怎么给Iver定罪？煽动罪？蛊惑人心罪？我不认为我们的法律里面包括老太太传播家长里短该如何量刑。再者，你的证据呢？你有什么证据证明Louise Iver就是我们要逮捕的人？所有被她蛊惑过的凶手已经全部身亡了，如果你还记得的话。”Joe并没有被Miles一席话所打动，而是冷静地反驳道，最后一句说的尤其无奈。

 

“这难道不是？”Miles指向屏幕里的监控画面。

 

“这只能证明她违背交通规则，没有任何有脑子的警察会因为这个逮捕她，也不会有任何有脑子的律师愿意替我们起诉她，就因为一份监控摄像。录像的画面甚至没有清晰到足以准确辨认，Miles，假设真的走到开庭的那一步，法庭上对方的辩护律师甚至很可能向法官提出驳回我们使用这份录像作为证据的权力。这些你都想过吗？我们根本动不了Louise Iver，因为从我们国家的法律来看，她根本没有犯任何罪！”

 

“那我们该怎么办，Joe？”Miles无奈地低头看向手里空空的茶杯，“你难道就这样任她在白教堂再起波澜？”

 

“我能怎么办？”Joe苦笑着反问一句，“我是个不称职的警察，Miles，也许你们需要一个新探长，一个能够活捉凶手的探长。等天亮了我就正式向Anderson总警司提出——”

 

“你想都别想！”Miles把手中的细瓷茶杯往咖啡桌上狠狠一摔，猛地站起身来，居高临下伸出手指指着Joe Chandler的鼻尖，“你怎么能在这种时候离开白教堂？Joe Chandler，我们需要你，你是几十年来出现在白教堂区警署最大的惊喜。我不管你面对尸体是什么脸色，每天要换多少件衬衫，一天要洗多少次手，但你是个最顶尖的警探，你也是我见过最努力最负责的警探。如果没有你白教堂会比现在还要糟糕一百倍。Cohen，Kray兄弟，还有你刚刚抓住的末日会教徒们，也许他们并没能坐上法院的被告席，但你找出了真凶，及时阻止了他们再次行凶。如果没有你，今天会有一个孩子死在自己父亲的屠刀之下，而白教堂还要再添几百几千具尸体，没有人会愿意活在这么一个浸满鲜血的地方。”

 

“Miles……”Joe仰头看向自己的警长，在今晚第一次露出一个淡淡的笑容。“谢谢你。”

 

“不用谢我，别再说这种要辞职的话就行，听着就烦。”

 

“好吧，那我就再坚持一下，在你的强烈要求之下，但关于Louise Iver我真的暂时什么都做不了。”

 

“只要你别再动不动水里连泡三个小时，我可以暂时放那个老巫婆一马。但在这件事上我绝对不会罢休的。”

 

“好好好。”Joe叹了口气，站起身将空茶杯端向厨房。“但是还请你好好享受休假吧，Miles，这几天我们都累坏了。”

 

“如果接下来几天什么事情都不发生，那我很乐意接受假期，但我总觉得白教堂绝不会让我们这么轻松地休假。”Miles也站起身来，向着门口走去。“你就保持手机关机，好好睡一觉吧，Joe。如果真有什么事情发生，我会亲自上门叫醒你。”

 

“多谢你，Miles。”Joe Chandler朝他微微一笑，两人互道晚安后Miles离开了Joe的公寓。

 

然而，Miles万万没想到自己在离开时的这句话真的一语成谶。第二天中午差十分钟一点，勉强睡满八小时的DS Miles又一次开车来到DI Chandler的公寓楼前，跑上楼敲响了探长的大门。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文章中出现的历史案件全部为真实案件，感谢网络资料

“什么情况？”Chandler一边匆忙赶下楼一边系上深红色围巾。他没想到在昨晚Miles离开之后他真的暂时放下心里的种种念头躺在床上，在服用两片阿司匹林后闭眼入眠，一直到Miles又一次敲响自己的房门。 他根本来不及填肚子就直接跑下楼，好在Miles在他坐上副驾座位后递上一杯热咖啡和三明治。

“这么贴心，真怕我想不开？”Chandler吞下一口温热的液体，满足地叹了口气。

“别得寸进尺。”Miles一边发动车一边瞥了探长一眼。“我只是不想让你空着肚子去现场而已。”

“按照白教堂区一般的凶案现场来讲，我如果不吃东西会不会更好受一点？”

Miles摇了摇头。“这次的不是什么开膛破腹截肢剥皮，而是非常普通的死亡，说不定就是场事故。一个装修工人在午餐时分从十四楼高的脚手架上摔了下来，当场死亡。”

“听起来没有什么水分。”Chandler咬了一口三明治，腌黄瓜配黄油，绝对是出自Judy的手笔，他在去Miles家里庆祝Martha生日的那次有幸品尝过。

“被叫去现场的制服巡警们也是这么想的，但建筑工地的工头一个劲地向我们保证说他手下所有的工人都有安全防范，绝对不可能自己失足从脚手架上摔下来，里面一定有猫腻。所以巡警们就立即给鉴定科和我打了电话，Dr. Llewellyn也来了。”

“呃，”DI Chandler的眉头皱了起来，“她不是马上就要休产假了吗，怎么还往现场跑，没问题吗？”

“她说这是她生产前最后一案。”

“那我们可要好好表现，至少活捉一名凶手。”Chandler干巴巴地说道。Miles瞪了他一眼什么都没说，两个人驱车很快来到了离警署不远的建筑工地。两个人下车后穿过警戒线来到鉴证人员剧集的地方，Dr. Llewellyn正扶着八个多月的肚子从地上颤悠悠地站起来，被身旁的助手稳稳扶住。

“Alex Jordan，男性，42岁，死因暂定为从高处衰落导致颅脑严重损伤，当然还有身体多处粉碎性骨折。”女法医摘下口罩喘了口气，脸上布满细密的汗珠。

“Caroline，辛苦你了。”Miles朝她点头致谢，“我知道我们之前说好的是你从下周开始休产假，但谁也没想到上个案子刚结束不到一天就来了新案子。”

“没问题，不是你的错。”Dr. Llewellyn很是善解人意地说道，“再说了，这个案子不需要我在地下下水管道徒步行走一英里，也没人被开肠破肚取出所有脏器。比起上个案子来说，这次最多就是出来散散步。”

的确，就像这位女法医说的一样，这次的案件恢复了DI Chandler来白教堂区警署之前的水平。死者是一位身穿脏兮兮工装的建筑工人，仰面躺在地上，颅骨之下有一滩血迹，很明显是从天而降摔碎了脑袋。他的死相很惨没错，但绝对不是之前那些看了就让人作呕的尸体，甚至可以用正常来形容。

Chandler似乎也是同感，因为一向看到尸体就别开脸的他这次竟然喝完手里的咖啡才开口。“仰面朝天摔下，绝对不可能是自杀者采取的姿势，那么这个案子是事故没错了？”

“也许吧，死因看上去的确很一目了然。”女法医咬着嘴唇口气有点犹豫，“但我总感觉有哪里不对，所以还是要先回去做尸检。”

“拜托你了。”Chandler朝她点点头，和Miles一起目送着她和她的团队手脚利落地收拾好取证用的器材以及尸体。“来吧Miles，我们去见见这位执意要请动警探的工头。”

***

Tom Laurel看上去和死者Alex Jordan简直一模一样，都是同样的身高体格，穿的也都是一件同款工装，只不过一个金发一个黑发。在看到他摘下脏兮兮的手套露出一双满是汗水和灰尘的手之后Chandler下意识向后退了一步，Miles苦笑一声走上前去率先开始问话。

“Mr. Laurel，你能向我们解释一下，为什么你执意声称这绝对不是一起事故吗？”

“因为Alex知道他自己在干什么，他知道这份工作的危险性。”Tom Laurel的口音很重，还带着点怒火，“他是我手下最好的建筑工人，他干这份工作快二十年了，从来没有出过一次事故。再加上我们公司有非常明确的安全措施，如果不执行就意味着丢掉自己的饭碗，所以我完全不相信Alex的死是因为不小心。”

“我想问一下，Mr. Jordan为什么会在14层高的脚手架上？”

“我们这次承包的活儿是翻修这幢住宅楼的屋顶。”

“出事的时间是……中午十二点二十分左右？”

“对的，正好是工人们午休的时候，所以大家都在下面吃饭，吃着吃着就听见非常沉重的‘噗通’一声，然后才看到可怜的Alex从上面掉下来把脑壳摔烂了。”

“抱歉，我想问一句，”Miles锐利的眼光看向工头，“既然大家都在下面吃饭，为什么Mr. Jordan一个人留在了上面？”

“因为他今天迟到了，好嘛？”Laurel口气烦躁地说道，“因为他原本应该九点钟来工地，结果他快十点半才来，然后求我不要扣他的钱。我说没问题，但他必须在下班前把今天的份额全部完成，所以他说吃午饭就不下去了，随便在上面吃点三明治就立刻开始干活，一上一下太浪费时间。”

“他有解释他为什么会迟到吗？”Chandler问道。

“我想……大概因为他老婆这两天回娘家了，所以没人叫他起床，也没人给他做早饭吧。”Laurel搔了搔后脑勺，“他自从来到工地就一直抱怨他老婆，这里不好那里不好，在他最忙的时候跑出去不管他之类的。”

“你知道他家的地址，以及他妻子的联系方式吗？”

“知道，稍等一下我去找通讯手册。”

在Tom Laurel转身离开后DI Chandler和DS Miles交换了一个意味深长的眼神。他们经历过的谋杀案件太多了，以至于仅听一个烦躁不安的工头的一面之词就能找到可疑的地方。这起看似简单的案件背后的确有猫腻没错。

“你正在想我在想的东西吗，Miles？”

“你在想什么，头儿？说出来让我开心一下。”

“貌似事故的高空坠落，突然离家的妻子，就这两点还不足够吗？一个有二十年工龄的建筑工人会突然从十多层高的脚手架上摔下来，尤其当他的工头一个劲强调他们的安全措施？这很可能会发生，但在白教堂区一切都没那么简单。”

“我跟你想的一样，但在Dr. Llewellyn的尸检结果出来之前，我们谁也不能确认Alex Jordan究竟是怎么死的。”

***

“谋杀。”

站在尸体旁的法医字正腔圆地甩出这两个字。在两位警探惊异的目光里Dr. Llewellyn微微一笑，接着说了下去。“是谋杀没有错，Alex Jordan的死亡绝对不是事故，而是人为。”

“你是说确实有人把他从脚手架上推了下去？”Joe Chandler皱起眉头。

“不，并没有人推他，因为他的死因并非高空跌落致死。”

法医的这一句话让Chandler和Miles的眼睛睁得更圆了。Miles过了好几秒钟才异常疑惑地问道，“那他究竟死于什么？”

“心脏骤停。我们的这位Mr. Jordan其实在他落地前的几秒钟已经死去了，而死因是服用了过量的强心剂地高辛，也就是被俗称‘狐狸手套’的洋地黄提取物，导致他先出现一定程度的恶心，头痛，呕吐，以及轻度眩晕，而与此同时大量洋地黄的毒素导致他室上性心动过速伴窦房传导阻滞，最终造成心脏停跳。这一切反应发生在五到十分钟之内。”

“所以说他是因为心脏骤停才摔了下来？”

“没错，鉴证科工作人员在现场发现的其他证据证明了我的观点。Alex Jordan大腿处的衣物布料以及他工作的脚手架附近都有食物呕吐的痕迹，证明他的确因为摄入洋地黄而身体不适。同时我们还发现连接他与脚手架的安全绳索是按照规定打开的，并没有任何被蓄意破坏或者老化的痕迹，上面的灰尘分子样本符合Jordan手套上的灰尘。所以我初步推断Alex Jordan是在食用午餐的时候摄入大量洋地黄，他可能在最开始以为自己的呕吐和眩晕感只是因为普通身体不适，所以自己解开安全绳索准备回到地面。但在他移动的途中突发剧烈心梗，最终导致他心脏停跳并在失去意识后摔至地面。”

“那么他之前是否患有心脏病，或者有需要服用地高辛的历史吗？会不会是他在午餐服药时误服？”

“据我检验，并没有。Alex Jordan的心脏可以说健壮如牛。”

“洋地黄谋杀……”Miles一边默念这个名词一边摇着头，“我有多少年没听过这个名字了，简直突然之间让我有种重回上个世纪的感觉。”

“洋地黄作为谋杀手段在这个世纪的确不常见了，因为现代法医手段轻易就能检测出体内的毒素，但它在历史上的确很有名。不过在二十一世纪仍然有人在用洋地黄进行谋杀，最众所周知的案子是由美国的一名护士犯下的。但话说回来——”Dr.Llewellyn突然微笑起来，“你们不是有个著名的谋杀史学家吗？他肯定比我知道的要多。”

***

“我们的被害人名叫Alexander Jordan，男性，42岁，土生土长的伦敦东区人。”DI Chandler将被害人的照片非常精确地贴在最左边一块白板的上方正中间，就算用标尺比着贴也不过如此。在他的身后站满了白教堂区警署的探员们，Kent，Mansell，Riley，以及编外人员Ed Buchan，没有任何人提过一句Chandler昨天说的“休假三天”，全都在接到Miles的电话之后第一时间赶到警署。昨天晚上DI Chandler的反常举动真的吓到他们了，大家在看到DI恢复常态时都很高兴。

“目前我们已经得知Alex Jordan死于过量摄入洋地黄毒素，而极有可能是通过午餐的形式口服摄入。自杀的可能性基本可以被排除了，所以我们现在开始着手调查谋杀Jordan的可能凶手和作案动机。我知道这不是白教堂区常见的惊天血案，但仍然需要我们全力以赴找出凶手。DS Miles已经同Jordan的妻子联系过了，她会在不久后抵达警署，Riley由你来负责。”

“明白。”

“Kent，Mansell，你们两个去Jordan家里配合鉴证科人员搜寻，找到Jordan今天中午的三明治里究竟夹了什么，以及任何可以被理解为谋杀动机的存在。”

“好的，头儿。”

“Ed，洋地黄中毒在历史上很有名，找出所有你认为相关的案件。”

“小菜一碟。”Ed咧嘴一笑，就准备开始长篇大论。“我甚至不用看资料就能告诉你第一次——”

“打住，我不需要你的长篇大论。精简的报告，你能做到吗？”

“当然能。”Ed自认为很有幽默感地拖长强调回答，但在场的人只有Riley给了他一个善意的笑容。Chandler忍住翻白眼的冲动继续说道：“好了，所有任务都已经布置下去，开始行动吧。”

DI Chandler一挥手，所有的手下立刻该出门的出门，该去档案室研究的研究，只剩Miles一个人还坐在自己的位置上。Chandler仿佛忘记他一样向着自己的办公室走去，临到门口才回头叫了一声“Miles，过来一趟。”

“我还以为你把我给忘了。”警长走到自己在探长办公室里常坐的沙发旁一边坐下一边抱怨着。Chandler微微一笑，无辜地看着Miles。“我的确有重要的任务交给你，但是不能当着他们的面说。”

“是什么？”

“Miles，”Chandler的眼神在这一刻变得无比严肃，“Jordan这个案子肯定没那么复杂，不需要所有的人都投入，所以我希望你能在探案的同时继续你的秘密调查——继续Wingfield的秘密调查。”

“你是想让我继续找关于Louise Iver的证据？”Miles的眉毛扬了起来。

“没错。你说的很对，Miles，她是整个白教堂区的毒瘤，并且已经严重影响了这个警署的正常运作。我希望你能尽可能多得找到关于她煽动罪犯的证据，去询问罪犯的家属朋友，寻找仍然记得Iver的目击证人，监控录像，甚至关于她的民间传说。我坚信除了Wingfield之外一定有其他人也发现过她。”

“没问题，包在我身上。”Miles坚定点点头，“我一定要亲手把这个老巫婆从白教堂铲除。不过Joe，你给我们所有人都安排了工作，你呢？你这次怎么不亲自出门跑腿了？”

“你以为每次案件结束后成山的工作文件都是谁处理的？”Chandler轻声细语的一句话顿时让Miles从他的办公室里头也不回地逃了出去。

***

出现在问询室的是一位身材干瘦的金发女人，看上去有四十多岁的年纪，但Riley知道Alex Jordan的妻子Philippa Jordan其实才刚三十五岁。Philippa的眼睛红肿，一看就像是刚哭过，在Riley推门而入时猛地擦了擦眼角。

“Mrs. Jordan，我是白教堂区警署的DC Riley，我有几个问题想要你好吗？”

金发女人点点头。看着她一脸惊恐的表情Riley叹了口气，尽量将语气放温柔些。“你去停尸间见过你的丈夫了吗？”

“呃，没有，他们告诉我说不需要我辨认尸体，所以让我直接上来了。”

“好的。我们知道你在你丈夫出事的时候并不在本市，请问你当时身处何处？”

“我去探望我的母亲了，她上周给我打电话说她身体不太好。她现在住在唐卡斯特。”

“你在什么时间离开伦敦？”

“四天以前，我乘坐的是早上九点钟的火车，我还留着车票没有丢，就在我的钱包里。”

“多谢你，Mrs. Jordan，我们会核实这一点的。你在这四天以来有返回过伦敦吗？”

“没有，我一直待在唐卡斯特，照顾我的母亲和儿子。”

“你的儿子？”Riley疑惑地问道，“我记得你的儿子现在正在读小学。现在并非寒假，也不是周末，你为什么会带着儿子一起去探望你的母亲？”

听到Riley这个问题，Philippa Jordan的脸色一下子变得煞白，她咬着嘴唇，过了片刻才回答道，“我不想把他丢给他父亲。Alex的工作很忙，没法照顾他，而Peter现在的学业也不紧张，所以我向老师请了一周的假。”

“好吧……”Riley疑惑地挑起眉毛，换了个问题。“Mrs. Jordan，请问你经常给你丈夫准备三明治当做午餐吗？”

“是的，没错。”Philippa似乎松了口气，尽管她看起来完全不知道Riley这个问题的意义何在。“Alex是建筑工人，因为工作很忙所以午餐一向从简，我一般为他准备三明治。”

“三明治的夹心有特别的材料吗？”

“没有啊。”Mrs. Jordan看起来更疑惑了，“三明治还能有什么夹心？要么是生菜鸡肉，要么就是鱼酱和腌黄瓜，Alex也不喜欢吃别的口味。抱歉，DC Riley，我想问一下这些问题和Alex的事故有什么关系吗？”

“你也许还不知道，Mrs. Jordan，你的丈夫并非死于事故，而是谋杀。我们有充分理由怀疑他的午餐三明治中含有足以让他猝死的毒素。”

Philippa在听到Riley说出“谋杀”这两个字的时候倒吸一口冷气，用手捂住嘴，眼眶里刚刚消下去的眼泪又一次猛地涌出来。她一边流着泪一边摇头，嘴里反复嘀咕着“绝对不可能”“为什么会有人要Alex死”这样的话。Riley坐在对面耐心地等待着，等她的情绪稍微平复下来之后才开口。

“Philippa，我知道你很难过，但我还有几个问题想问你。在我们继续之前，你想来杯热茶让自己好受点吗？”

“好的，多谢你。”Philippa一边用纸巾擦着眼泪一边回答道。Riley起身走出问询室，来到拐角处的茶水间泡了一杯热茶。当她端着茶杯回去后Philippa看起来已经好多了，在Riley进门时满是感激地伸出手接过茶杯。但就在这时Riley看到她在抬起胳膊时从袖口中露出的手腕。

“Mrs. Jordan。”Riley很有耐心地等她咽下口中的茶水才问道，“你能向我展示一下你的左手手腕吗？”听到她的这句话，Philippa Jordan的脸色又一次变了。她将茶杯放在桌上，下意识用右手握住自己的左手手腕，就好像那里曾经受过伤痛。

“Mrs. Jordan，”见她没有回应，Riley又问了一次，“你能像我展示一下你的左手手腕吗？我刚才好像在你的手腕上看到了瘀伤。如果你不介意的话，我想确认一下。”

“这……没，没什么。”她又一次咬住嘴唇，在Riley的一再要求下才把袖子撸了上去。在Philippa苍白的手臂皮肤上布满淤青，从手腕一直延伸到她衣袖挡住的部分，看起来已经有几天时间了，有些地方已经变成了青绿色。

“Mrs. Jordan，有人在最近暴力虐待过你吗？”

“我这是在做家务时不小心摔倒了，没、没有人碰过我。”Philippa将袖子非常紧张地放了下来，抱住面前的茶杯将茶水一饮而尽。

“你确定吗？”

“确定，这是我自己笨手笨脚弄出来的伤。”

“好吧我知道了，Mrs. Jordan，多谢你的回答，我暂时没有问题需要问你了。”Riley长叹一口气，知道在目前这种状态下她没法再从Philippa这里得到任何有用的信息了。“但我要很遗憾地通知你，警方现在正在搜查你的住宅以便找到有关你丈夫谋杀案的信息，所以你很可能暂时没法回家。你现在有能够暂住的地方吗？如果没有的话你可以在警署等待半天，我们不会需要太长的时间。”

“哦，太好了，谢谢你。我在伦敦除了Alex的同事之外不认识任何人，所以我现在这里待一会吧。”Riley点点头，同她道别后离开问询室。

***

“做家务摔倒了能摔出这种伤？”Riley摊开双手沮丧地大声说道，“我背着我三岁大动来动去闹个不停的小女儿在梯子上擦窗户的时候也没能摔成这个样子！她胳膊上的瘀伤是家暴造成的，我知道自己的看到了什么。”

“所以说，Alex Jordan在生前虐待过Philippa？”Chandler皱起眉头。

“Mrs. Jordan胳膊上的瘀伤至少有四天左右的时间，所以肯定是她去唐卡斯特之前Alex留给她的‘临别礼物’。她还说自己不想把儿子留给丈夫单独相处，我猜也是怕丈夫虐待儿子吧。”

“Philippa Jordan之前有因为受到丈夫的虐待报过警吗？”

“我不知道，这就去查。但是头儿，这是个非常好的谋杀动机。”

“我同意。”Chandler点点头，“先不要放她走，等Kent和Mansell回来之后再做决定。”

“明白。”

在Riley冲进Chandler的办公室结束抱怨后的十分钟，Mansell和Kent就风尘仆仆地大步回来了。他们没能像Riley一样直接杀进探长的办公室，因为Chandler直接召集所有人又一次来到白板前。他在听取两个人的汇报之前在Philippa的名字下面写下来“家暴”，“瘀伤”和“犯罪动机”这几个词，然后才转过身朝两人点点头。

“鉴证科的人根本不需要找，我们的谋杀凶器就在被害人的厨房餐桌上摆着，甚至没有拧好盖子。”Kent率先开口，一边报告一边翻看手里的小本子。“我们可以确定Alex Jordan生前最后一顿午餐吃的是鱼酱腌黄瓜馅的三明治。”

“绝对不是我对最后一餐的选择。”Miles坐在办公桌旁插了一句。

“我倒是很有可能。”Mansell继续说下去，“这瓶开封的鱼酱已经被鉴证科拿回去做毒性测试了，估计结果很快就能出来。除此之外Jordan的公寓里找不到任何具有谋杀动机的东西，他的邮件里只有催款单和垃圾信件，并没有受到恐吓信，家里也没有电脑，我估计他根本不会用电脑。鉴证科的人同时带走了跟他一起从十四楼摔下来的手机，正在试图恢复里面的数据，但我猜也不会有什么特别有水分的东西。”

Chandler点点头，在Alex Jordan的名字下面写下“午餐：鱼酱腌黄瓜三明治”，“没有人身威胁”这两条。他转过身扫视了一圈围在自己身边的下属们，然后缓慢地说道：“从目前我们掌握的证据来看，Alex Jordan的妻子Philippa有最大的谋杀嫌疑，大家都一致同意吗？”

在场的所有人都沉重地点了点头，Riley过了片刻有些不忍地说道：“但我总感觉她不是那种人，头儿，Philippa不是那种有能力谋杀自己丈夫的人。她在听到Alex是被谋杀的时候直接被吓哭了，看起来感情很真实。”

“但如果长期遭受家暴，她为了逃避丈夫的殴打一定是个非常好的演员。”Kent一针见血地指出这一点，“而且我们还没能证实她的不在场证明，她的确在所有人之中有最重大的嫌疑。”

“Kent说的没错。”Chandler点点头，“Mrs. Jordan的确有能力给他丈夫下毒，但我不明白的是她为什么要这样做。这太明显了，所有人都能立即将她与谋杀案联系起来。”

“也许她实在忍受不下去了，终于决定孤注一掷？”Mansell做着假设。

“但她还有个不到十岁的儿子，她怎么能够舍得抛下儿子不管，冒着让自己蹲二十五年牢的风险？”作为一名父亲，Miles最先设身处地提出反对。

“不清楚，但在鉴证科的结果出来之前Philippa Jordan是我们唯一的嫌疑人。看好她，Riley，千万别让她想不开胡来，并且尽可能劝她去证实她身上的伤究竟是怎么来的。Mansell和Kent，你们两个一定要核实她的不在场证明，调出她家附近以及车站的监控摄像。Miles，去楼下找Ed，看看他究竟在磨蹭什么。”Chandler给每个人都有一次布置好任务，在提到警长的名字时，他朝Miles投去一个意味深长的眼神，而对方心领神会地点点头。

白教堂区警署的警探们又一次紧张地忙碌起来，而鉴证科的报告也在一个小时后交到了Chandler的桌上：从Alex Jordan厨房发现的那瓶鱼酱里的确含有大量洋地黄毒素，而且混有毒素的部分绝大部分都位于鱼酱的上半层，也就是普通人最先食用的那部分。但鉴证科的人同时认为这瓶鱼酱是今天早上刚开封的，瓶子里缺少的部分仅够一餐的食用量，而在瓶身上发现的几枚指纹中他们只能鉴定出Alex Jordan的指纹。

从Kent和Mansell那里也传来了坏消息：Jordan家公寓旁的一处监控摄像探头显示在过去的四天里并没有任何体貌特征与Philippa Jordan类似的人出入过这幢公寓。他们还暂时没有向唐卡斯特当地警署调取监控摄像，但Mrs. Jordan的不在场证明基本属实。

***

“我不明白，这怎么可能？”在Riley同Chandler一起进入刑讯室之前探长十分不解地问道。一般来说对嫌犯的审讯由Chandler和Miles共同进行，但他们考虑到Mrs. Jordan的精神状态，认为有女性警官在场会更好一些。“凶手除了她还能是谁？只有她有谋杀动机以及杀人手段，无论我们是否证实了她的不在场证明。”

“我不知道，头儿，我真的不知道，但Philippa Jordan真的不像是能策划出这样谋杀的人。”

当他们推门进入刑讯室时Philippa Jordan像个受惊的孩子一样猛地抬起头来，眼眶里还带着泪水。她的目光带着一种急切的惊恐，随着Riley的动作打转，Chandler不得不清了清嗓子让她正视自己的存在。

“Mrs. Jordan，请允许我再重复一次，如果你有需要的话，可以聘请律师，或者由我们帮你指定一位律师替你辩护。”

“不，我不需要，因为我什么都没做！”Philippa非常沮丧地回答道，“我真的在唐卡斯特待了整整四天，你们可以给我妈妈以及我们的邻居打电话证实！还有，你们警察不是可以查看监控录像之类的吗？”

“你的不在场证明的确很可靠，Mrs. Jordan，但很可惜都是由你的近亲给出的，而你的邻居则告诉我们说他们大概有整整一天没有见过你。”

“那是因为我妈妈身体不好，我一直待在家里照顾她！”

“请不要太激动，Mrs. Jordan，”Chandler的语气很温和，“在其他证据出现之前我们只是怀疑你有杀害你丈夫的作案嫌疑，但并没有明确表示你就是凶手，也并没有决定立刻逮捕你。”

“我为什么要杀害我的丈夫？我爱他！”Philippa Jordan放下无助的双手，在哭喊时泪流满面。“我真的爱他，我是这世界上最不可能希望他出事的人！”

“但是你手腕上的伤痕的确来自你的丈夫，是吗？”Chandler步步紧逼，“而且我相信不仅你的手腕，你身上还有其他地方遭受你丈夫的暴力对待。而且这种虐待已经持续很长一段时间了。”他从面前的文件夹里取出一份资料放在Philippa的面前。“这个是你两年前在当地医院的就诊病例，上面清晰写着你的右手手臂遭受螺旋性骨折——”

“我干活时不小心摔伤了！骨折而已根本不严重！”

“Philippa，你不需要再维护他了，亲爱的。”Riley在Chandler投过来的眼神之后自动接过话头，“我们这里都是很有经验的警探，大家都知道螺旋性骨折是怎么一回事。Alex抓住你的手臂用力拧成了骨折，是这样吗？你可以告诉我们，Philippa，你的丈夫已经死了，他不会再来伤害你了。”

在Riley的极力劝说之下，Mrs. Jordan过了好久才平静下来，轻轻地点了点头。

“他暴力虐待你有多长时间了？”

“Alex一开始并不是这样的人，他善良，风趣，很有幽默感，我们一开始在一起的时候甚至没有吵过架。”Philippa不再声嘶力竭地叫喊，但她的眼泪仍然止不住地流下来。“但当我怀上Peter之后，一切都变了。他……他说他还没准备好要孩子，我们没有足够的钱养大Peter，这一切都是我的错。他在我怀孕七个月的时候把我推倒在地，害得我差点流产……等Peter出生之后他的态度稍微好了一点，但随着Peter逐渐长大需要的钱也越来越多，Alex的脾气也越来越差。”

“那你为什么不报警，或者找社工？”

“因为我不想让这个家庭破裂，让Peter失去父亲！”在提到儿子的时候Philippa又激动起来。“Alex虽然经常对我动手动脚，但他很少打Peter，我知道他也不想让学校的老师以及邻居们发现，他对Peter真的不错。”

“但没有不错到足以让你将Peter放心地留在他的身边。”

面对Chandler的这个问题，Philippa并没有回答，而是沉默地低下头。探长叹了口气，进行下一个问题。“Mrs. Jordan，你还记得DC Riley曾告诉过你，Alex是在服用过他的午餐之后死亡的？确切说是他的三明治里面含有致他死亡的毒素。”

对方点点头。

“警方的鉴证科刚刚完成了对你公寓的搜查，我们在你的厨房桌上发现了一瓶鱼酱，而它正是我们要找的谋杀凶器。Mrs. Jordan，请问你对这瓶鱼酱有印象吗？我相信你在家里负责日常用品采购。”

“我的确每周购物一次没错，但如果是鱼酱的话，很抱歉我不能帮你。”Philippa摇着头，脸上恢复了一点血色。“你看，DI Chandler，我和Peter都对海鲜过敏，这是我们家族的遗传病，所以我们平常从来不碰像鱼酱那种东西。Alex很喜欢在吃三明治时抹鱼酱，但一般都是他自己去街角那个杂货铺买，因为我在第一次买的时候味道不合他的口味，所以他之后也就不再让我干这活了。”

这倒是全新的线索，Chandler和Riley交换了一个眼神才继续问下去。“那么你能告诉我Alex大约在什么时候购买了新的鱼酱吗？因为我们发现的这瓶鱼酱是崭新的，所以一定是最近才购买的。”

“这个我不好说。”Mrs. Jordan皱起眉头。“我记得我在去唐卡斯特之前就注意到冰箱里的那瓶鱼酱快吃完了，还提醒过Alex别忘记再去买瓶新的。他可能是在我离开的这几天去买的吧。”

“在你们住处拐角的杂货铺？”

“没错，就是那家。Alex从小就只吃他们家卖的鱼酱，从来没有变过。”

“好的，多谢你Mrs. Jordan。”

在Chandler和Riley离开刑讯室之前Philippa又一次叫住他们。“你们能尽快查明是谁干的吗？拜托了，我想回家。我的妈妈还有Peter还在家里等着我。”

“我们尽量，Mrs. Jordan，但很抱歉你暂时还要在这里多待一段时间。”

***

“她和她儿子对鱼酱过敏？”刚刚跟Ed一起上来的Miles在听完Chandler的讲述后难以置信地问道，“而洋地黄就这么恰好地出现在整个厨房里唯一他们两个绝对不会吃的食物里？”

“没错，这真的太可疑了，但Mrs. Jordan的不在场证明真的非常牢固。Kent一直在盯着监控录像看，但至今为止没有发现她出现在自己公寓附近的任何地方，制服巡警也告诉我说周围没有任何人记得过去四天里她有出现过。被我派出去调查的Mansell刚才回来告诉我，他和杂货店的老板核实过了，Alex Jordan的确在两天前去他们店里买了一瓶鱼酱，所以说Philippa没有撒谎。”

“但一定有人把洋地黄混进了鱼酱里，而且这个人对他们一家的饮食习惯，至少对母子两人的过敏反应很熟悉。我在想——”

“咳咳咳咳。”Miles的一句话还没说完，站在白板前面准备开讲的Ed就大声地清着嗓子提醒他该闭嘴了。警探丢给他一对白眼，但还是压下了这个话题。他还有许多要和Chandler讨论的事情，不差这一会儿。看到调查室里面所有人都安静下来，灯光也调成他最喜欢的暗度，Ed就像个大学课堂上的讲师一样将历史上洋地黄相关的谋杀案一一道来。

“……历史上被确认的洋地黄谋杀第一案发生在1329年的七月，被害人为以铁腕手段统治维罗纳和意大利东北部的开明军阀Cangrande della Scala一世。这位军阀刚刚攻陷特雷维索镇后，就患上重病，几个小时后去世。当时他的死就很有争议，而在他去世的一个月后为他主治的医生就被他的继任者绞死了。当然历史上通常认为Cangrande是被人谋杀的，而凶手不是别人正好是他的继任者，他的侄子。因为他死前的病症包括胃痛、腹泻和高烧，很多人都认为他喝了被污染的泉水，但污染源不得而知，不过，感谢现代法医技术，Cangrande的尸体在2004年被从石棺里取出并做了尸检。尸检的医生弗纳西亚瑞从中得到了洋甘菊花粉和洋地黄花粉，而Cangrande体内射入的洋地黄剂量足以让他心脏骤停。所以说，这是我们在历史上第一起经过法医验证的洋地黄谋杀案。

“但是其实自从中世纪以来洋地黄一直是饱受喜爱的毒药。文艺复兴时期意大利赫赫有名的波吉亚家族在毒杀时经常使用洋地黄混合其他毒药，效果十分显著。鉴于洋地黄会使人心脏在短时间内停跳，尤其对于长期患病的人来说这种死亡会看起来很正常，所以历史上其他使用洋地黄的谋杀案很少被完全记录在案。在英国本土发生的洋地黄谋杀案很少，有一起在1826年被记录下来的案件，药剂师给了三十八岁的病人洋地黄药剂，病人在服用二十二个小时之后死亡。药剂师被定罪为过失杀人但最后无罪释放。而近代最著名的洋地黄谋杀案是由一名家庭主妇犯下的——Marie Becker，1877年出生于比利时，在1932至1936年之间用洋地黄谋杀了二十多人，其中包括她的丈夫，她的情人，她的几位朋友以及她裁缝店里的顾客，而这一切只因为她想要不受打扰地享受生活。她甚至有一段时间被称为‘护士’，因为她总是很好心地‘照顾’她身边的人。这是一位非常残忍自私的谋杀犯。我想说，如果大侦探波洛真的确有其人，那么来自他祖国的这个案子肯定会让他感兴趣的。值得一提的是，推理小说女王阿加莎•克里斯蒂对洋地黄很有偏爱。在她的《死亡约会》里——”

“好了，Ed，我是让你来谈历史的，不是谈推理小说。”Chandler赶在Miles不耐烦的抗议之前率先开口。

“好好好，探长你不要急。历史上还有其他许多起洋地黄谋杀案，但都是小型家庭案件，争夺财产的子女或者对丈夫怀恨在心的妻子之类的，都不值得一提，因为手法太过普遍。另外一个洋地黄相关的连环杀人案发生在医院里。在2003年美国一位四十三岁的护士被控犯有谋杀罪而起诉。他自从1987年起给三十四名病人过量注射了药物导致他们死亡，其中很大一部分的死因是过量强心剂地高辛，也就是异羟洋地黄毒苷。这一案件在美国引起了巨大轰动，我相信在场的诸位警官们肯定也有一定印象。”

“没错，当时我还跟Judy说现在连医院都去不得了，因为本该救死扶伤的医生护士们在给人乱注射药物。”Miles抱起双臂，“但按照我们这位专家所讲，我个人总结出洋地黄谋杀案的两点特征：第一，经常出现在家庭谋杀，用于干掉自己看不顺眼的家庭成员；第二，通常被医疗人员用作谋杀手段，因为他们对这种毒药足够了解，知道在医治以及毒杀之间的用量界限。”

“而我们的嫌犯Philippa Jordan正好属于前者。”Chandler若有所思地点点头。“不在场证明非常好伪造，只要足够有心监控探头也很好躲避。除非真的有其他情况出现，否则我很可能不得不以谋杀的罪名起诉Mrs. Jordan了。”

在场的警探没有任何人能反驳Chandler的意见，Riley摇了摇头，但什么都没说。就在这一片静默之中Chandler的手机突然响了起来，而在他接通没半分钟后探长的脸庞已经完全被阴霾所笼罩。

“我知道了，我们马上过去。”

DI Chandler说完这句后放下手机，看向围在他周围的所有人，口气凝重地说道：

“皇家伦敦医院发生了一起病人猝死案件，急诊室医生怀疑是病人被注射了过量的地高辛，所以打电话要求我们立即过去。Miles，你跟我走一趟。”


End file.
